bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:Mindwarp
Act One Buzz is on a boat fishing. BUZZ: Ah, nothing like a little furlough to recharge a ranger’s power pack. Act Two KLERM: 'My ''Smash-‘n-Slam video game was such a huge success that I decided to build my very own Slam-Bot. '''BOOSTER: The engines are out of commission! XR: Actually, the engines are OUT OF THE SHIP! Cut to the Slam-Bot tearing out the cruiser’s thrusters. MIRA: 'Great. Now we’re not going anywhere! Act Three '''BUZZ: '''Must... protect and... defend... I... am... Buzz Lightyear! ''Buzz rushes up to a Slam-Bot and moves its buzzsaw to make it cut off its right arm. Then he shoves it into three other Slam-Bots. '''MIRA: Whew! Took you long enough. BUZZ: (takes his tie off) Well, I’ve been through a lot lately. MIRA: You remember how to use one of these, right? Buzz fires the arm and guns down the Slam-Bots. Klerm and Harper are shocked at this. KLERM: What’s wrong? He’s doing heroic stuff, and he’s not supposed to! HARPER: 'Uh-oh! (flees to an escape pod) '''KLERM: '''Wait! “Uh-oh”, what?! Miss Harper! ''Too late. The door closes as soon as Harper runs through it. Next, Booster is still swinging a Slam-Bot’s body, which now only has its legs. '''BOOSTER: tiredly Come on... I can keep this up... all day! XR screws his leg back on, takes out two guns, and rolls forth. But then he gets kicked by a Slam-Bot, disassembling him again. XR: 'Okay, this is definitely one of those days! ''Buzz and Mira fire at the enemies, backing into a wall. Suddenly, Buzz finds out that the Slam-Bot's arm has used up all of its ammo. '''BUZZ: '''Blast! It’s empty. (tosses the arm away) '''KLERM: (giggles maniacally) Oh, please, give it up, Lightyear! You’ve lost! My Slam-Bots are better than you! BUZZ: '(sigh) Well, you’re right, Klerm! For once, there’s no way I can win. I’m sorry. ''Buzz climbs a wall and jumps out a hole in the wall. '''KLERM: What? Buzz Lightyear’s retreating? Then that means I’ve won. I’ve beaten Star Command's best! Oh, this is going to look so amazing in the act campaign. Now, FINISH... THEM! (giggles maniacally) Booster and Mira are now surrounded. BOOSTER: Where did Buzz go? Why did he leave? MIRA: Well, there must be a reason! ...Right? In the lab, Gil is filing taxes, until Buzz shows up in front of him. BUZZ: '''Hey, buddy-boy, today’s your lucky day! The big guy wants to pick your brain. '''GIL: Ha ha! Me? Wow! He must have read my memo on paperclip re-bending. Buzz places a brain simulator on Gil’s head, causing him to exclaim numerous catchphrases. Back in the factory, Mira is fighing two Slam-Bots, one of which grabs her, then electrifies her. KLERM: Well, this is the end for you, rangers. Say, “Goodbye!” However, the Slam-Bots soon turn into passive, friendly robots. KLERM: What the...?! Buzz kicks down a door, wearing his suit. BUZZ: '''Look what I found out there! My old tux. '''MIRA: '''Buzz! '''BUZZ: In the flush. KLERM: panicking Uh, Miss Harper? Miss Harper! (gulps as Buzz hovers in front of him) Mommy...! BUZZ: It’s breaktime, Klerm! Time for me to break you. (knuckles crack) KLERM: Oh! Now, please. Let’s not be too hasty, Mr. Lightyear! (pushes a button that opens a door, then flips through it) Buzz tries to lift the door open, but to no avail. Klerm appears behind the glass. KLERM: Just wait until Slam-Bot dozen 2.0 comes out, huh? Ha ha! (blows raspberry) That’s right! Then you’ll be sorry! (laughs and runs off) BUZZ: Sorry, but they say there won’t be a next time! Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs